Coming Home
by hazelmom
Summary: Gibbs turns to the only one he can when he feels lost. Slash. One shot.


A/N: I needed a little break from Grand Canyon Deep, and I felt the need for a little McGibbs. They are in an established relationship, and it follows the universe started with A Domesticated Guy, Learning Curve, and The Unbearable Lightness of Being McGee.

It's dedicated to Precious Pup who taught me how to think about McGibbs and to Junee who takes time to show such appreciation for my writing. Sheila

Coming Home

It was after 9 p.m. and the country road they were driving had turned to gravel. McGee could sense Gibbs grit his teeth as stones flew up onto the undercarriage as they drove. They were driving the car Jackson Gibbs had restored for him, and he treated it like a precious antique.

They'd been silent for the entire drive. Gibbs was beyond exhausted. The case they'd been working had taken them into the Shenandoah National Forest and to a town called Goshen. There they found a Marine named Ernest Shoals. It had taken them six months to track Shoals, and they had to do it on the bodies of the three teen-age girls he'd raped and murdered along the way. For Gibbs, it had become an obsession.

In Goshen, they found Shoals rocking on his front porch as easy as a churchgoing man on a Sunday afternoon. They'd searched his house for two days, and didn't find one damn thing to tie him to the murders. That's when Gibbs had walked into the interrogation room at Goshen Police department and sat across from the man.

The two men stayed like that for three days. Ziva, Tony, and McGee took turns bringing in food and coffee. When Shoals lay his head on the table for a few hours, Gibbs went in the next room and did the same. When Shoals woke up, McGee would shake Gibbs and he'd go back in.

For three days they sat, and Gibbs listened while Shoals complained about the government and his lousy Marine pension. Then he'd move onto his mother, describing in great details the many things she'd done to emasculate him. Every once in a while, Gibbs would lead him to the topic of the young girls, but Shoals wasn't ready. He spent an entire eight hours complaining about the wife that left him just because he slapped her around "a tad when she needed it." Gibbs nodded and even commiserated with stories of his own failed marriages.

Shoals knew this game though, and he stayed from any talk related to murdered girls. It was on the morning of the 3rd day that he could hold it in no more, and he asked Gibbs if he knew how to appreciate the innocent flesh of a virgin. Tony nudged McGee and Ziva as they watched the great hunter turn his piercing blue eyes on Shoals. Within 45 minutes, Shoals was walking Gibbs through his first kill, and it only took another 3 hours for him to account for a total of five murdered teen-agers.

Fornell was there by then, and he brought with him carloads full of overdressed agents who swarmed all over Goshen with warrants and badges. Gibbs could only stare at the wall ahead of him as they dragged Shoals out of the room. McGee had to pull him to his feet and push him toward a waiting car. While Gibbs slept few hours in a motel, the rest of the team catalogued evidence and transferred the case over to Fornell.

On the evening of the 3rd day, they headed back to D.C. Ziva and Tony took the lead car while McGee waited for Gibbs to go to the jail and take one last look at Shoals. The man's eyes burned with hatred for Gibbs, and McGee finally had to pull him away by the arm. Gibbs had snatched the keys from his agent and stomped off to the car.

McGee had known his boss and his lover long enough to give him space when he needed it. Still, it was a surprise to him when Gibbs took a sharp turn off the gravel road into a wooded area. McGee scrambled for the map, surprised that Gibbs had gotten lost. The man had a preternatural sense of direction.

Gibbs grabbed his wrist and McGee turned to him. In the dim light in the car, Tim could see a well of emotion building in the older man's eyes. He was about to reach for him when the phone rang. McGee plucked it out of his jacket, his eyes still on Gibbs. "McGee…we're about an hour behind you, Tony."

Gibbs reached over and pulled McGee's shirt out of his pants. Then he slid his calloused hand underneath, settling on McGee's stomach. Tim groaned. "What?...No, I'm fine…No, I don't want you to wait for us…Just go ahead and eat."

Gibbs was still constrained by the buttoned shirt and with his other hand, he grabbed a shirttail and yanked. Buttons flew about the interior of the car. Gibbs was breathing like a bull. Tim waited as if frozen. Again, a voice erupted in his ear and he remembered Tony. "Ah, I don't know. I figure we won't get back until 1 or 2 a.m…Hold on."

It was clear that Tim was supposed to ask Gibbs something for Tony, but the man was too absorbed in his own need so Tim put the phone back to his ear. "Boss says that you and Ziva should go home and sleep in. We'll meet at the office at noon…No, seriously, that's what he wants…No, you can't talk to him yourself, Tony. He's driving!"

Gibbs loomed over McGee now. Tim looked up and swallowed hard. Gibbs reached past him, and grasped a lever causing the seat to fall backwards. McGee's head landed hard on the back of the seat. "Umph," he announced into the phone. "No Tony, I didn't say anything…I gotta' go…No, I do not sound funny!"

His belt was cinched open, and Gibbs was pulling jeans over his hips. Tim threw his head back into the seat and moaned. "What?...No, we're fine. Hit a bump…Tony, I really got to go."

McGee was tugging unsuccessfully at Gibbs' pants with his free hand until Gibbs batted his hand away, and finished the work for him. "Tony, I'm going to hang up now…No, do not call the boss…he is very busy….driving right now."

Gibbs' swollen cock popped out and Tim drew in breath. "We're in a tunnel, Tony. Can't hear you…Hanging up now."

Naked from the waist down, Gibbs straddled McGee. Tim shut the phone off and stared up into Gibbs' dark blue eyes. "Take me hard, Jethro. I want to share all of it: the anger, the pain, and the victory."

Gibbs maneuvered so Tim could get his arms under his knees and pull them into his chest. Gibbs' hands were everywhere, stroking McGee's cock and preparing him for entry. Three fingers later, he looked at McGee. "You ready, Timmy?"

McGee nodded, his hands burrowing under Gibbs' shirt for purchase on his hairy chest. Gibbs began pushing in when his cell started ringing. Gibbs turned to it lying on the empty driver's seat and cursed.

"Give it to me, Jethro," McGee growled. Gibbs grabbed it and McGee snatched it away. For a moment, he tried to turn it off. Then with an uncharacteristic bravado, McGee took it and smashed it against the window. Broken cell parts rained down onto his heaving chest, and he looked up to see Gibbs smiling down at him. "That's hot, Timmy."

Then Gibbs thrust in while McGee threw his head back and howled.

…..

Thirty minutes later, McGee stared out the dark window. A sweaty Gibbs was glued onto his bare chest, breathing easier while McGee ran fingers through his silver hair. Emotions spent, the only thing McGee worried about now was a local sheriff wandering down this road and shining a light in the window. It wouldn't do for the local LEO's to find two sweaty NCIS agents with their pants around their ankles.

Still, he didn't want to disturb Jethro. The man lay quietly on his chest, tracing McGee's nipples with his finger. Conversation wasn't necessary. Gibbs was finding the comfort he needed, and McGee was only too happy to be that person for him.

Gibbs' hand trailed down his side, across his stomach, and between his thighs. McGee lifted his head as Gibbs reached under his cock and massaged his balls gently. "Jethro," he said, his voice husky with desire.

Gibbs' teeth tugged at the nape of McGee's neck, and then travelled up and captured his mouth. McGee held Gibbs' face as he attacked his mouth hungrily. It was minutes before Gibbs pulled away. Panting, he looked down at McGee, his eyes soft. "You're my home. Without you, I'm nothing but a man with a job and a house. Every time, I feel lost, you're the one to take me by the hand and bring me home. My heart will always be yours, Timmy."

Gibbs' hand slid around McGee's shaft, but McGee concentrated on pulling Gibbs' face down to his so that he could kiss and touch and feel the man that meant everything to him.

….

The End


End file.
